While the discovery of Penicillium rineseum and Penicillium allorenses with their uncustomary antibiotic property, particularly in mixture, of a synergistic efficacy against a wide spectrum of both gram negative and gram positive bacteria, evoked some interest in academic research circles, the difficult, miniscule, and sometimes inconsistent yields then inducible from dried Artemesia plants by the distilled boiling water flask steeping and then separation technique described in said patent, did not provide encouragement for ultimate commercialization--particularly since combinations of other antibiotics were available, though not providing these results in a single Penicillium type product, nor from a single and common mold-inducing process.
With the widespread use and perhaps over-use of penicillium and related antibiotic products over some decades, however, a dilemma has developed and is continuing developing from the growing mutation or other resistances to such antibiotics by microbes and the like that earlier had readily succumbed to such penicilliums. The defense mechanism of organisms to the wide and often indiscriminate use of bactericidal agents tends to react by developing mutation strains resistant to the activity of the agent. Resort to the development of new types of antibiotics is thus in full sway and at large cost and with frustrating delay.
Since Penicillium rineseum and Penicillium allorenses and their mixture is so biochemically and culturally distinct from their closest know Pencilliums, as set forth in said patent (Tables 1, 2 and 3, thereof, incorporated herein by reference) and, even more particularly, their size is so spectacularly smaller, as shown in the photographs of the drawings and the measurements in the Tables, they appear to provide interesting and perhaps increased promise against mutating microorganisms that are showing resistance to larger and biochemically distinct Penicilliums currently in use. Again, however, there is the practical drawback of inadequate practical and consistent yields by the mold-inducing process described in said patent.
Underlying the present invention, however, is believed to be a breakthrough discovery of how, immeasurably and reproducably, greatly to increase such yields, and to do so with an extremely inexpensive technique that does not even require elevated temperatures or restricted or sensitive environments--but only about room temperature and, at times, some daylight.